


Do you like what you see?

by makeme85



Series: Let's watch! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Steve and Tony POV, not abandoned!, sex in the gym, too much tags are spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's and Tony's POV<br/>Enjoy!<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>!!!IMPORTANT!!!<br/>this story is NOT abandoned! I'm just a dumbass with a writer's block who has currently no idea how to make progress in the story -.-"<br/>So... if there are actually people who are waiting for an update... I'm sorry...  =/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Finally I managed to finish a new part for this series! Actually I wanted to make one story for Tony's POV and another for Steve's. But it was easier (and waayyy more fun) to write one story for both of them... therefore this part has chapters. Mostly because I'm impatient with uploading. i don't know how much there will be... at least two. or three... idk yet xD
> 
> This part is tagged as explicit but in this first chapter will be more talking than smut... I'm sorry. But the smut will come. I promise!
> 
> I just started posting here on ao3 a few months ago and this is my sixth story and i want to thank again everyone who reads this series and likes it and is actually waiting for updates! You are the best!

It's unbelievable how hot it had been...

When Tony had found his way out of bed Steve was long gone for his morning run. When Tony finally found his way into the communal kitchen Steve had finished his morning run and stood by the fridge, downing a bottle of water in one. _Oooh what a sight_... Steve in one of those tight shirts of sin, sweaty, slightly flushed from his morning sports... It really wasn't Tony's fault! At all. Like, honestly! Aaaand Steve had been unusually easy. Like really, really easy! It was enough that Tony sauntered across the kitchen under Steve's gaze and trailed his fingers down the blond's spine. Tony really, really just wanted to say good morning... honestly!

The next thing Tony knew was that he was pressed against the kitchen counter with a ripped tank and balls deep in Steve's throat. _God it was so good! So, so good...-!_ And Steve, that shameless bastard, was eager! It didn't take long. Just when Tony's hand had found it's way into Steve's hair, Steve sucked especially hard, made some extreeemly obscene noises with his wet lips around Tony's cock and moaned around it at the same time. It was all Tony could stand. And suddenly there was Clint. With eyes wide in terror and unable to move or to speak. And Tony came; panting and moaning and totally turned on by the fact that Clint had seen how thoroughly he was pleasured by the Supposed-to-be wholesome icon of freedom itself. Steve hadn't noticed Clint at all –since he was kneeling with his back to their 'guest'– and sucked Tony off in a way he hadn't in a week –and normally never would outside the bedroom... btw–. It was only when Clint suddenly found his voice again and yelled something about his eyes and ears and pictures in his head that Steve froze.

“Hey...- birdbrain... wassup..?” Tony said, heaving for air and barely able to speak.

Steve immediately stood up trying simultaneously to cover the mostly exposed Tony, his own boner, the fact that he needed to wipe his mouth and the whole situation altogether. And he was blushing! _Oh my god!_ Blushing so hard! And stammering! And blushing even more! Even when Clint was already gone –running. Still yelling, his voice echoing from the hall.

“Hey babe...- Idon't- know what that had been...- but holy damn...!- Steve?”

Steve was gone too. With his head as red as a traffic light.

And Tony stood there. With his ripped tank and his dick –More or less– shoved back into his pants. Still heaving for air, totally confused and turned on.

# ~

What had that been? Steve didn't know what had come over him. When Tony had walked towards him with this sway of his hips and that certain look in his eyes Steve was already gone. When Tony had touched him and let his fingers dance down Steve's spine there was no holding back. All Steve could think about was to ravish Tony with his mouth and taste every single droplet Tony's body had to offer. Normally Tony would be the one trying to seduce him in semi public places. And normally Steve would be the one trying to avoid such situations...

But something within Steve had urged him on to engulf Tony right here and now! Even though he had known that Clint was there. He had heard the Archer's footsteps long before he came finally into the kitchen. But for whatever reason that wasn't going to stop him... it was quite the opposite... wasn't it? When he knew that Clint was standing behind him he'd lost control and started sucking Tony off in a way he never would admit makes him hot. But as soon as he heard Clint's voice and his ranting Steve was so embarrassed that he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

What was that?! He needed to observe this strange feeling...

# ~

Tony had no problem with the other avengers blaming him to be the one responsible for the newly happening semi public sessions that had 'corrupted the poor captain once and for all'. And that was mostly because Tony had a way more interesting thing to look at... he started to detect a pattern in Steve's behavior. It was new that Steve wanted to have sex in the midst of the tower anyway... But... the one thing that really was odd was that every time it happened someone _accidentally_ walked into their action. It amused him how the others could think that he was such a beginner! He had had more than once sex in the tower with nobody noticing it –even though the others had been in the same room from time to time–! He had perfected the art of getting-thrilled-and-off-by-getting-caught _maybe_. Not _eventually_.

But Steve was up to something else... Tony couldn’t put a finger on it. Though he could. But not entirely. Steve obviously had discovered a kink. But what kind of kink? He always started to get it on when someone was about to enter the scene but when that finally happened Steve was totally out of everything. Words, brain cells, things he could do with his hands, comfort and blood –because every last droplet of it was used by his dick and his head (not brain. More face, neck and shoulders)–. Stammering and running away every time. With an abandoned Tony who was wondering what had just happened to him. Every time.

So... Steve wanted to be caught but not wanted to be caught at the same time...? there was something going on in the filthy mind of his oh-so wannabe-innocent Steve...

# ~

Ok so this wasn't going especially well...

Steve couldn't help but savage Tony whenever and wherever there was the possibility of someone walking in... but every time that actually happened he immediately knew that this wasn't what he wanted. At all. God it was so embarrassing... to be confronted with stares, complaints, questions he had no answers to and the poor Tony whom he left there every single time because he just had to leave!

And the worst part was that the others started to blame Tony for this _incidents_... And Steve hadn't even the guts to stand up and... what? Tell everybody that it was him who wanted... what? Oh it was so damn confusing!

The only time they got caught with nobody complaining or saying anything at all was when Nat suddenly appeared. Honestly. She just appeared. Out. Of. Nowhere. And it had been creepy as hell! She was standing there and watching them with a look in her eyes neither of them had ever seen. She said nothing. Nothing! This one time Steve couldn't even run away. She was standing there, eying both from head to toe –freaking the shit out of them– before smirking and strolling out of the room...

# ~

“So. What is it Steve?” Tony had asked

-“What do you mean...?”

-“Steve!” Tony insisted, quite annoyed by that time, “I always thought that it was me who couldn't talk about anything. But this is ridiculous! As though I hadn't noticed that you're up to something! You don't want to be caught. That's what I figured out so far. Even though it seems that you want to be caught. Because my technique obviously isn't doing it for you. That someone is in the next room and maybe could come in isn't doing it for you. You, my dear, have a kink and I wanna know what it is!”

“I- uuh...”

-“Steve”

-“It'suuuhm... I- not...-”

-”Stop the stammering honey! Just spit it out for fucks sake!”

-”....- uh...- ...IdonwannabecaughtIwannabewatched! I guess...”

-”Oh ok....- wait... _what_?!”

-“Oh god... Tony don't look at me like that!”

-”What?! Does that mean I do not look at you like you just said one of the hottest things ever?! Because it owns now the fourth place in my top five of _the smutty things the captain says_. Right after 'yesyestonypleasetonyfuckmepleasetonyohgodtony!', 'cum on my face' and 'huh, that tastes odd... let me lick again-”

Steve interrupted Tony with an agonized moan when Tony was imitating his pitch and intonation with scrupulous precision. When Tony couldn't help but laugh at Steve's embarrassment he earned a glare from Steve that silenced him immediately.

“That's not helping me!” complained Steve, “I don't know what that is. Suddenly, one day there was this strange feeling about what the others might think or do when they could see what you do to me... or what I'm doing to you... and... I just started... I don't know... I wasn't thinking. I _couldn't_ think straight. And now the others are blaming you and I always run away, leaving you there while the others rant and rave at you. I'm so sorry Tony! I didn't mean to embarrass you and I should have talked to you and now they all know and are officially restraining us -you- to keep it low and-”

-”Ok whoa! Hold on a second!” now it was Tony's turn to interrupt Steve “There are a few things I need to check. One, You want to be watched. That's cool. I like that new exhibitionistic side of you. Two, You don't need to be sorry and you didn't embarrass me, because three, there are much worse things than being blamed for corrupting Captain America so much that he wants to have sex in the kitchen. Four, yes. Normally you should have talked to me. Just because I'm hard for every little dirty secret in your mind. But, five, precisely because you didn't talked to me we are now restricted to the gym what, six, get's me brilliant idea!”

-”What do you mean...?”

-”I know what I can do to get you what you want.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2 and yes, there will be smut ^^

It was so easy...

Tony had complained –bitched– about the restriction to only use the gym in case the bedroom was too boring, had said that this was his fucking tower and that he could do whatever he wanted yada yada yada... what made the others insist even more and voilá! The next day Tony installed the shut-down in the gym. More or less...

# ~

“Are you sure about that?” asked Steve “I mean... how high is the probability –and no. I don't want an actual number of statistics– of someone walking trough this sad and lonely corridor?”

-”Listen, Steve. Honey. We really need to be subtle with this one. I know! I know! That sounds strange out of my mouth. Even I can see that! But, you have to expect that one day someone –who's maybe not amused about that lack– may amble past that door, see us and tell me that I fucked up the shut-down. And then I will have to fix it. Do you want that to happen as soon as possible?”

-”No...”

-”See? Me neither.” answered Tony “And, to our happiness, there is at least one person in this tower that will find out about that door and make use of it. And I'm dead certain that this person will never tell anything about it. Ever.”

-”You mean Nat?”

-”I mean Nat.”

-”You think she liked it?”

-”If I think she liked...- Steve. I promise you now that if you see only just one face staring through that window, it's hers. I know it was kind of scary the other day when even you couldn't hear her coming in. I always wondered what a horny Nat would look like... Now I know it and it gives me more questions than answers... the first is: How can Clint stand that look and not pee his pants...-”

-”Tony, you get off the track...”

-”Right. So we have the window. The door will be closet so nobody can walk in accidentally and it will be soundproof just like the rest. And before you ask me _'whyyyy'_ ; it is so that whoever discovers it and decides to stay has to look through that little window in an abandoned hallway in an epic-big-ass tower on purpose. Not that they hear us long before and entering the corridor because of it. Oh fuck, I can do subtle. That's so awesome...”

-”Tony...”

# ~

“Oooh my gosh, it worked!” Tony said right after he was able to speak again, lying in the gym on a floor mat next to Steve. Totally wrecked “who was it, Nat?”

-”You know it worked but you don't know who it was?”

-”Obviously I don't need to see myself that someone's watching us. Blondie.”

-”I have the feeling I don't wanna know why...” Steve said with a tone in his voice which bespoke that he already knew.

-”Because-”

-”Tony please!”

-”Becaus-”

-”Tony I just said I don't wanna-”

-” **Becaauuuse!** **”** Tony waited a few seconds with a side-eye “Because you're amazing. _Bloody amazing_ I'd like to say.” Tony rolled over on his side to face Steve who hid his face under his arm, “Because you actually seem to really, really love it to be watched.” gently Tony grasped at Steve's arm to reveal his tomato-red face “Because I've never seen you like this. Because you lost it.” The look on Steve's face said that he felt awkward about it, “Because this was the craziest sex we've- I've ever had.” Tony gave Steve a short and chaste kiss, “Because you share this with me.” another kiss. This time Steve kissed back and the embarrassment disappeared slowly, “Because you did all these stupid things that led us here.”

Steve blushed again slightly what made Tony chuckle before he snuggled into Steve's side and arm.

-”Should I tell you next time when she's there?”

-”mmmh no. Because you already are the sexiest indicator ever. As soon as someone's there you will notice and then this sexy little switch in your head will turn you into a-... into an...- into...- honestly I have no fucking clue what you transform into when that happens. I only know it's fucking hot! If it's someone else than her tell me afterwards.”

-”Alright. I will...” Steve cradled Tony, stroked his hair with the other hand and kissed his forehead “Thank you for doing this for me...”

-”Thank you for being such a pervert” Tony looked up to his partner with a naughty grin.

Steve chuckled and gave Tony a light slap “I love you”

-”love you too, Blondie”

# ~

It was perfect. When Steve and Tony wanted their absolute private time –which happened more often than one would think– they simply went into their room and to bed. And if they wanted an 80% chance of being watched by Natasha they just had to spread some hints –of course Natasha was the one-and-only-super-spy sort of 'thing', but it didn't take long for Steve and Tony to figure out that she could be quite oblivious sometimes.

# ~

One day, when he came home from a mission, Steve found a huge flat package in their shared room leaning at the wall with a note on it 'Hate it to see you sad. Hope this cheers you up a little! T.'

Steve was confused for exactly 3 seconds before it dawned on him...

The exhibition!

The exhibition he couldn't go to because of the mission! Oh Tony, no you didn't...?!

Steve grabbed at one corner of the packaging paper and had to yank his arm with force to rip the half of it. He couldn't help but stare at what he saw under the paper with wide eyes and open mouth.

“Jarvis? Where's Tony?” He asked after a few seconds of gaping, his eyes not moving away from what they saw. “Mister Stark is currently in the gym using the treadmill, Sir.” answered the polite voice from the ceiling. Steve immediately turned around and literally ran to the gym –mostly because the elevators weren't working... what the hell had happened here the last two weeks?

# ~

Tony didn't know that Steve was arriving today. So it really was a surprise when he saw him entering the gym. Therefore he couldn't help but get a grin on his face which felt like it looked extremely stupid. Tony stopped the treadmill and started to approach Steve who came up to him in a fast pace.

“Hey hon! Thought you'll arrive tomorr- Is something wrong?” Tony asked slightly puzzled because Steve had a strange look on his face. Steve was not smiling, not really... but he didn't look upset either. Still there was a frown... and no answer.

The second Tony wanted to ask again Steve had reached him and cut off any other word by grabbing him by his shirt and hair kissing him passionately. Tony immediately gave in to the kiss, opened his mouth to let Steve in and met his tongue with his own, sighing. After a few seconds the kiss deepened and both of them started breathing heavy, hands wandering along the others body. Tony couldn't complain about how this situation developed but he was still confused because the way Steve had looked and the way he was acting right now were slightly contrary. When Steve pressed him against one of the vaulting boxes to grind against him Tony was two seconds away from forgetting about whatever concerned him before. But... damn it. He was too curious.

“You know-..” Tony managed between kisses “I'm not complaining..- but..- what's happeninghere-..”

-“I found my-.. present.” Steve answered between kisses as well and somehow managed to activate the shut-down, because neither of them wanted to part more often or longer than necessary.

-”So-.. I assume-.. you likeit-”

-”I..- loveit-.. Iloveyou-.. and you'restupid-..”

-”Glad t'hear that-.. loveyoutoo-.. I didnhear that-”

-”Shut up..- talklater..-”

And with that they slid down the side of the vaulting box and to the ground.

Steve slid his fingers under Tony's shirt, feeling the smooth skin and the lean muscles there while caressing his partners neck with open mouthed kisses, slightly biting and sucking. Tony, totally overwhelmed with that unexpected –first the early arrival, then the frown, then  _ this _ – sensation started to make little noises somewhere between sighing and moaning, making Steve lightheaded. Tony was the first to take off Steve's shirt and immediately attached his mouth to Steve's chest to lick at his skin and making love bites at his nipples. Steve, who was already aching hard, tried –very– hard not to give in to the impatiens that tried to take –even harder– over his mind. No! This was not going to be quick and dirty! Steve was so moved... he had missed Tony so much in the last two weeks, had dreamed of him, had been distracted in situations where the last thing you would think about is the lack of romance... then he got back and found this absolute sweet, thoughtful, stupid, too-much-present and he couldn't believe that this equally stupid but brilliant, arrogant but caring, feelings-denying-but-at-the-same-time-feeling-too-deep, sharp intellect but sometimes oblivious jerk was actually his! And Steve wanted to show Tony how much he'd missed him and how much he loved him... so... that was a definite  _ nope _ to primal-instincts-fucking.

So he left it with some kind of desperate grinding against Tony's length while panting hard and trying to take Tony's clothes off.

Tony was already gone, taking what Steve was giving him. Steve was hot, his face flushed with arousal, panting, grinding against him while simultaneously trying to take his pants off...

only when both had managed to get entirely naked the impatiens faded and Steve started to caress him thoroughly. Steve placed open mouthed kisses down Tony's neck and to his chest while his hands wandered over his body, making Tony dizzy and moaning. Steve let his mouth and tongue travel deeper over Tony's belly, nuzzling his happy trail and Tony let his hands fondle Steve's shoulders neck and hair.

Tony was lying there, eyes closed and heaving and Steve got even hotter seeing Tony like this, feeling him tremble and his hips twitching in anticipation. At first Steve thought about teasing Tony a little but then he decided to just suck him in; and when he did he almost lost it. Tony moaned in surprise, arched his back and his hands clenched hard in Steve's hair; not pulling or pushing... just the reflex of grabbing something to hold on to. Steve was lying there between Tony's legs, licking and sucking Tony's cock, feeling the man underneath him losing all ability to think straight and instinctively humped the floor mat.

After a few delicious minutes of making Tony squirming just from that Steve took the lube he brought to prepare Tony and honestly... this was one of those moments where Steve was especially proud of himself because as soon as Steve entered Tony with only one of his fingers Tony bucked and cursed. Snapping his head up and looking at Steve with that sparkling blackness that were his eyes while naughty nonsense fell from his lips.

“hah!-yesssSteveohmygodthisisso...-aaahh-I-donstop-”

It took all of Steve's self-discipline to not just take Tony right now and only take care of his own release. What would've been two or three thrusts at that time. My god this was so hot... Steve was so horny... he honestly had trouble to keep focused.

He kept preparing Tony but made it as quick and efficient as possible because no matter how much he wanted to make Tony feel every second and every little touch, he couldn't ignore the volume of his own arousal that screamed in his head.

He pulled his fingers out and ignored Tony's desperate sounds which were able to make him cum untouched and slowly kissed, sucked and bit his way up to Tony's face and kissed him while he entered him, making both simultaneously moaning into the kiss as he did.

It was so intense. Their foreheads touching, both panting into each other, Tony's hands clutching at Steve's back and shoulders and his beautiful tight warmth in which Steve buried himself with slow but hard and intense thrusts, making Tony's body rock slightly under him, his uncontrolled moans blurring Steve's mind.

And then there was Clint. Steve could see him from the corner of his eye, standing at the window, watching them –Steve noticed it every time within seconds when someone (Nat) was there. He could not _not_ notice it. Super soldier reflexes and stuff like that...– and Steve had to hide his face in Tony's neck because someone else than Nat watching them while they were actually making love accompanied with the fact that it already had been almost too much before... For Steve every thrust felt like he could  cum _now_! He couldn't help it; his thrusts became harder and faster and Tony clutched on him and bit his shoulder.

“Steve-Steve-Imcoming-Imcomi-Steve-god-Im...” Tony's pitch rose slightly with every word and his whole body tensed up while his hips snapped up to meet Steve's in time with his thrusts and to rub his firm and leaking cock against Steve's abs and Steve lost it. He couldn't hold back any longer and his hips started to do what they want, pushing forward uncontrollably, spasm like.

Both came hard, moaning loud with every spurt that left their bodies, pushing in and rubbing against each other to maintain that feeling as long as possible...

#  ~

“...the fuck was that...” Tony managed after he was able to speak again

-”A 'thank you'” Steve answered smiling

-”Whatever I did you can thank me more often like this”

-”You already forgot about my favorite painting in our room?”

-”Oh. Right. You're welcome! I knew you would like it”

-”But why did you do that? Tony, this is the original! A copy would've been enough-”

-”Yeah, so that some jerk buys it to store it somewhere and forget about it. Nope.” Tony was lying in Steve's arm, clinging into the embrace... Anyone else would've found it sweet but Steve knew that Tony only did it to hide his face. Could only mean that he was about to say something  _ ugh, sappy _ –Tony's words at one point in their relationship. Not Steve's!– “I know you love it...” Tony continued, “and I really like to see the way you look at it... and you absolutely wanted to go to this exhibition... and then the mission cropped up and... yeah... hated that look on your face... sap over and out!”

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that statement what made Tony look up at him scowling. And blushing! It was so rare that Tony actually blushed and Steve felt sorry for his laughter.

“You know what? Forget that I said anything...”

-“I'm sorry Tony!” Steve took Tony's face and kissed him, “I didn't mean to laugh at you!”

-”Yeah... it's ok... I know you would never laugh at me in a moment like that... forget it anyway and let me change the subject.”

-”Huh?”

-”Nat was there, right?”

-”Actually it was Clint.”

-”No way!” Now Tony was wide awake, “what a hypocrite! First yelling at us in the kitchen and then enjoying the show. Nice one, Barton. Wait... Did he ran away or-”

-“He was there till the end”

-”Fucker” now Tony had to laugh, “If he says one word to me about fixing this lack after jerking off to us I have to punch him. Hard!”

-”Shut up, Tony”

-”You shut up, Blondie!”

-”Love you”

-”Yeah, shut up, love you too...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think! (if you want to)  
> Of course I'm open for constructive criticism! And I still have no beta. I'm not begging for one but if you feel like to correct my grammer or anything like that, do it! Not only I post here to share my naughty thoughts, I also want to get better with writing and the english language.
> 
> And what's even more important: there were a few suggestions about a part in this series where all of the other avengers are watching. I'd really love to write that, but the only idea i have so far is to make it kind of 'crack-ish'... so... any further ideas are welcome! please inspire me ^^


End file.
